A Talk
by ViciousVillaniousVictorian
Summary: Sonny Brandon made Mommy Blossom cry. So Daddy Brick is going to have a talk. Married Reds. 2 mini Bricks. Mentions of Greens and Blues. RATED T.


**A/N: _Yellow! This is the rewritten version of, " A Talk", and of course me being me, hasn't edited it yet. Sorry. I will soon though. This one...is more humorous than the original and well...I've improved!_**

 ** _Oh also, here is my SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTING: Three Piece Suit, the rewritten version of, Of a lover, banshee, and a wisewoman , is out! Obviously it isn't edited. Oh and make sure to read " From Moping to Smiling" which I promise, you won't be disappointed._**

 ** _Thanks to- Kristiane143_**

 ** _Blue- and- Green-Flames- Are-MINE_**

 ** _Chained Fate_**

 ** _Fairytailmaster0504_**

 ** _Goddess Cure Mystic_**

 ** _Mrs. RoseGold_**

 ** _seven88_**

 ** _Wierdo with the Sketchbook_**

 ** _mantora_**

 ** _witch16_**

 ** _( for the faves)_**

* * *

 ** _Reading Pixie_**

 ** _Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE_**

 ** _( for the reviews)_**

 ** _BabyRedRose_**

 ** _Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE_**

 ** _( for the follows)_**

 ** _To everyone who have read this._**

 ** _So blah blah, you know I don't own this and blah, blah, blah this is terrible- NOT; well according to me anyway- yada, yada, yada, ENJOY! You better..._**

 ** _..JUST KIDDING! :)_**

* * *

 _A Talk_

Ah. Friday. A day where you can rest, forget about all those bloody university lectures and relax. A day where you can enjoy a good movie and get a good night's sleep. A day where you can enjoy time with your family, despite how late it is. And that's what he came home to, right?

...Well no. Not really, actually. Because how could he have forgotten that he had done some unforgivable sins that he had yet to know about and the gods up there just loved to punish him. Even though he had yet to know what he had done.

And what did he come home to?

Blossom crying.

Yes. Blossom, his beautiful, darling wife, who loved him more than her own eyes- _and vice versa, obviously_ \- crying.

...Or well...maybe not exactly crying...but she is about to! And with the way she sounded on the phone, of course he was going to think that something bad happened and it broke her heart- like her father suddenly being dead- which would have been a very happy thought for Brick anyway.

...He never did like the man. Who would? He's a bastard who cares nothing more other than his projects. ...How the hell did Blossom's mom managed to live with him all these years? Let alone have a child with him?- _well he wouldn't have had Blossom otherwise but- you know what he meant_...He really shouldn't tell her that should he?

Nope. Unlike some men- Brick does not like divorce. Those stupid papers that separate a bond- not always a good one, but a bond nonetheless.

So with all the chaos of running straight home from lectures, forgetting he had a car- truth is , his dad had a car and let Brick borrow it till he gets one- and then running back to get said car, because his dad would never let him live if something happened to his " precious baby" and then driving damn near past the speed limit, at least the cops hadn't caught him and the coming home screaming " _WHO DIED?!_ ", which earned him a weird look from his ever so lovable, gorgeous wife, you can safely assume that his Friday was ruined.

Seriously. Brick must have been one fucking bastard in his past life.

So with all that in mind, a bit calmer after his rather embarrassing outburst and Blossom's reactions, he had asked her what was wrong, expecting it to be a very bad one . However, when he did get her answer, all he could do was stare at her in disbelief- _which meant looking like a fish_. And if one were to ask what was on his mind right now, his answer would definitely be " _I can't fucking believe it!_ ". This can so not be true. He...he must be dreaming! Yeah, this is a dream, where everything seems...real. Literally everything. Even the panic he felt when his dad's " baby" was nearly left at the campus and the joy he felt when her father died- or well he thought the old geezer had died. Apparently not.

As any sane man, who had run a mile and then ran back to get his father's car, to make sure this is a dream, he pinched himself.

...Ouch! Okay, yeah, this is NOT a dream. Which makes it all the more harder for him to just fucking believe it.

" What the-...Blossom what the hell are you talking about?!"

Said woman looked up with her tear filled eyes, only to look down again.

He turned around to see her leaning on to the table, her head bowed down, eyes downcast, finding her feet very interesting. Very interesting.

" Blossom..."

Still she would not look at those eyes. ...They were pretty scary at the moment. Of course, she didn't know if it was directed at her or not, because at the moment she was too busy sniffing and crying. Sniffing and crying. Sniffing and cryi- _oh, damn it! Why can't she stop?_

This was not bad. In fact, she was probably over reacting. And her overreacting led him to-...he...probably repeated the running and screaming situation a couple of times now...But he did it again!

" So from what you are telling me Bloss...you made me run a mile and back and nearly get myself thrown behind the fucking bars and ruined my beautiful kitchen... _because you lost a fucking bloody crayon!_ "

Blossom nodded then-... _wait . What did he say?_ She vigorously shook her head.

" Okay...so it's not a crayon. ...Then?"

When he received no response, Brick's long fingers reached under her chin, lifting it to look at him. But, Blossom would not give up. She would not look at him!

Just what the hell was so bad for her to decide that scaring him to death then rampaging his kitchen and crying afterwards to make him feel like the world's worst husband?! For goodness sake, just spit it out.

So it's not about a lost crayon. And her father is not dead. Then what the hell is she crying about?

He wanted to hear a damn good explanation as to why his kitchen was now but the aftermath of a hurricane. And why his precious frying pans were dented!

Finally she decided to give up and look into his eyes.

...Oh shit.

She was crying, he had already seen that. Actually crying now, had only started after he came home because apparently it was a very nice idea to scare your husband to death then make him lose all the panic and get angry thinking it was about a crayon and the actually weeping and...scaring him to death- _Again!_ \- without telling him why. Very nice idea indeed. Ladies, you should try it out.

A few more tears rolled down her cheeks, and he felt really bad, because whatever it was it had to obviously have something to do with him. He knew that now. He just knew it.

Why else would she be looking with her pretty, pretty face stained with tears? It has to have something to do with the poor, poor husband- who in this case, has no idea what it is.

More importantly, how it was so bad that she decided that she must ruin his favourite room in the whole fucking house. The kitchen.

But of course, more than the kitchen, he concerned about why she is crying.

He would never harm her. She knew that. He knew that. In fact, every single living being in Townsville knew that. He treated her like she was a porcelain doll!

Blossom wiped her tears and opened her mouth to speak.

" Brick..."

She paused. He waited.

One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fift- _oh for fuck's_!-

" Blossom..." He warned. Blossom visibly winced. Great, Brick , juuust great. You love her more than your own life, and you make her cry. You didn't need to be so harsh you idiot! ...You are definitely the world's worst husband.

Brick gazed into her eyes. He loved them. They were like...'sigh'...diamonds. And he loved them.

...Lovesick fool. He was definitely a lovesick fool.

...And he made her cry. Idiot.

He lightly touched her cheek lovingly with his hand. The same one that had previously been under his chin. His right hand. Strange, he always uses his _right_ hand to do all the _wrong_ stuff.

Except, thankfully, his right hand turned out to have finally done the right thing.

Brick loved her eyes. But he did not like the look they possessed now. Fear, shame...She was afraid of him.

...Why? Because of the kitchen?

Stupid woman. Brick would never harm her. Even for his precious kitchen. And of course he would never let anyone else hurt her too. Whoever decides to do so does not own a thing called a " brain". A bloody fool. And therefore, as a punishment, they would receive a broken, bloody nose, an arm that can never be fixed, and would never walk again. Never.

And all those men who thinks it's good to stare at her in unnecessary ways!

...Damn it. Why did Blossom have to be so hot- _uhh...physically appearing in the opposite gender's eyes_!- Fuck. She's even got him so panicked that he now thinks like a hormonal teenager- _Damn it, Blossom_!

She really doesn't know how many men he's had to kill, does she?

...Oh well. Maybe it's a good thing that she doesn't. He doesn't want to divorced because he turned out be a murderer.

...He didn't actually kill them! Just...left them in a very near death state...which ain't that bad! They'll survive.

Plus, they deserved it! Perverts...

Now, Brick was a man talented in many, many ways. So don't be surprised he can kick your sorry ass all the way to Mars. Just keep in mind that he is a professional martial artist. With a very bad temper.

Hence, it's not really that surprising if he breaks a few bones of yours because you stared at his wife even though it was obvious she was married. That was what the ring was for!

And of course, he just couldn't help but think of the assholes who made her depressed for an entire day,now that he had thought about the perverts. And bitches, because there were women too. If it were a guy , one solid kick to there and if it were a woman, well Brick was not a bastard who hit women, so just a few very harsh words.

Although, nobody expected nerdy Brick, who always wore baggy clothes, long sleeves, was socially awkward and worse ,out of style glasses- _he could have chosen a stylish one to make him look smart but no, the idiot just had to feel comfortable with the big, nerdy ones. Idiot. -_ to actually date a pretty, kind girl and have hidden kickass skills. But Brick did have terrible taste in fashion in his younger days. At least the glasses are gone now. His eyesight has gotten better.

Heh. Their reactions were priceless. Couldn't believe he had looks under the glasses from hell.

And-

 _MOVING ON._

Blossom is crying and muttering something along the lines of " her precious baby" - which is _very_ different form Brick's dad's " precious baby"- and only then, ONLY THEN, did he get what was wrong.

Her darling son- and his too- had said the dreaded words, after observing the world around him. Those dreaded words, that made even him think of the horrible things.

 _You're too young to be my parents._

Why? Just fucking why?! Now how was he going to explain it?! And he was now just as sad as his poor wife.

With a sigh, he leaned down to kiss her. Thank god she was tall, otherwise his back was sure to have broken by now.

...5'11 is pretty tall, and god, was he glad of that. Not because of the long legs that were famous among his kind. That, he definitely did not appreciate. Although, he himself does enjoy it once in a while...

Now with the case of a broken back, you would have caught on that she was not the only long legged party here.

6'7. Fuck.

...Brick is proud of being tall. But, this is exceeding the limit. Everyone seemed like tiny humans to him. And god his back.

...Bloody inherited genes. Although...those same genes were the ones that came him this face... which Blossy can not get enough of...hehe Thanks dad! ...And mom!

One should never forget their mothers. For they can make your life literally hell. Even if you aren't a dumb teenager anymore. Brick wasn't dumb but- you get what I mean.

But- despite every single thing he had said against them- dads are awesome. Despite the affairs with cars. And the killing of the son if a single scratch was found. Of course, Brick's dad would stop once he figured he- Brick- was scared enough. And trust me, it takes a lot- and by that I mean _a lot_ \- for Brick Jojo to get scared. But somehow, that man can do it.

Brick's dad isn't a homicidal maniac. Also, Brick is too useful for me.

...Plus,his mother was standing in a corner, glaring at him, the threat of sleeping in the couch very visible in her eyes. And there's nothing more than the threat of sleeping in the couch that scares a married man than anything else.

...Or well, it was the case with Mark. Who is Brick's dad.

Come to think about it...he was a dad. And he had a son too and- oh damn it. Stupid kid. Adorable. But stupid.

He seems to be spacing out a lot now...need to fix on that. But first, confront the evil son who loved to make his mother cry and his father pretty angry...and sad.

He loved the kid a lot and showed that too, as did his wife, who showers him with endless amount of affection...but even that was not enough for the brat. A loving term, but now he was actually acting like one.

Maybe Brick spoiled him too much. Brandon needed to learn how to respect his parents.

" I'll go talk to him. "

Blossom looked hesitant. " But it's past his bedtime..."

" He's awake." Rebellious brat.

Brick stomped up the stairs to the brat's room, which had now turned into a loving term again, thank god. Now, Brick's wrath is scary, but he calms down easily and quietly but with enough force to get attention, he opened the door.

The brat didn't even give him a glance. Heh. He was Brick's son after all... but Brick deserved respect! As did his wife.

Despite all the big talk about deserving respect, Brick couldn't help but glance lovingly at his obviously pretending to sleep son.

Brandon, named in honour of Brick's deceased paternal grandfather, was born 7 years ago among many, many complications.

Let's make the long story short. They were 15. One day they were seeking out, a common occurrence, and they decided to go further into their relationship- a very stupid idea thinking back to it now- as many couples do- and had forgotten the damn needed protection, like the hormonal, lovesick fools they were.

And then Brandon happened. Their parents, like many could not believe their children had done such a forbidden act. Thus, ladies and gentlemen, they were both in heaps of trouble.

In like many parents, who would mostly blame their own kid instead of the partner, theirs, with Brick's rotten luck, decided to do the exact opposite. Or maybe...most parents just do the exact same thing. Probably the latter. But Brick's luck was rotten though.

" _Your son knocked up my daughter! "_

 _" Excuse me?! My son? Your daughter was the one to seduce him! "_

 _" Are you blaming it on my daughter! "_

 _" Of course I'm blaming it on your daughter! Who else there to blame?!"_

 _" Well your son for example-"_

 _"DON'T YOU DARE DRAG MY INNOCENT BRICK INTO THIS! "_

Utter chaos.

Thank god, his older sister Buttercup intervened, and screamed at them in a rather colourful vocabulary- which mother later grounded her on- to make them finally understand and stop all this mess that had arisen due to them confessing, and each parent taking the side of their own child ,from going on further. And guess what? After being screamed at by a very protective Buttercup, who loved her little brother dearly and his girlfriend too, did they realize their mistake. And they finally fucking understood what to do- _Thank heavens!_

They came to an agreement. Blossom and Brick were to raise the unborn child, and the payments required would be given by their parents. So, Blossom was home-schooled and Brick had many part time jobs. Along with school. His family was not happy but hey, he was saving money for their future.

Come to think of it, he never thanked Buttercup enough. He planned on naming a daughter after her but he had too sons and his wife absolutely refused to have some more, despite the incredibly pleasurable process of making one.

Oh well. He'd get her to agree soon. Right now, there was enough trouble with 2. And the eldest Brandon, whom all this started with, is in need of a good scolding.

" Brandon."

No response.

Brick's voice turned warning. " Brandon. I know you're awake. No use pretending. "

Still no response. Then, finally, finally, some movements. Slow...hesitant...scared...

After a few seconds- well a lot of seconds-, the son was staring face to face with the father and to Brick , all that scolding just flew out of the window.

He sighed. This was so bloody stressful. Why did he have kids again?...Oh yeah. That.

Putting on a loving smile, because Brick loved the kid despite all the trouble he had caused, he greeted. " Hello son. "

..." Hi daddy." He greeted back, with much less enthusiasm.

" What's with the long face?"

He received no response. Seriously, he need to get used to receiving no response and the respect he deserved.

Letting a sigh escape his lips, again, he let his stern fatherly voice take place. " You made your mother cry " This seemed worthy of a reaction.

With widened eyes, Brandon asked, " I... made mommy cry?"

" Yes. Apparently, we're too young to be yours parents?" Brick raised an eyebrow.

" Oh. " He looked down and hid his face behind his knees I shame.

...

" Look, first of all Brandon, she is my wife and I expect you show some respect to her." He was about to continue his lecture but Brick couldn't. He supposed the kid was right to say that. They were too young. And he would have said the same thing, had he been in that situation.

With a tender voice, he spoke, " Look son...you...are correct. We are too young to be your parents." Brandon raised his head and looked confused.

" Mommy and daddy were 15 when we had you," should he be telling a 7 year old this?, " and neither of us had experiences raising a child. But...we loved you despite all the problems you brought us. And trust me when I say this, there were a lot of problems. "

" But we loved you. And we still do. And one thing you should know is, Brandon, is that there is no age to love someone. That doesn't mean you can go and make the same mistake as us, though. I don't forgive and forget like your mother. "

Seeing his poor son was in tears, Brick hugged him.

" We love you. Your brother and you. "

Brick's shirt was wet with tears and the father just stroked his son's back.

Getting an idea to stop the upcoming fights in the future, since his other son was only one, and he knew there were going to be fights, Brick continued. " Hey, how about you make me a promise?"

Seeing Brando-a pretty common nick name for Brandon in his family- raise his head curiously," Promise me that you'll take care of your little brother? "

Brandon nodded and took Brick's larger little finger in comparison to his, " Promise. Pinky promise. "

Brick smiled and left. But not without saying " _Lights out!_ "

" _Oh come on dad!_ " could be heard and Brick's smile just turned into a grin.

When he got downstairs, " How was it?", his wife asked, having finally gotten control of her emotions.

Brick kissed her. " It went well. "

And with that, the two lovers headed off to their room, with their eldest drifting off to sleep and their youngest already asleep like a rose in his cot. Blossom took the baby to the bed. Because, after all, you should never be too careful. Babies, are very unpredictable, very mischevous creatures. And Brick would learn this the hard way. But that's a story for another time.

For now, all you should know is, the two lovers fell asleep, embracing their children. Even if Brandon constantly, kicks Brick in his sleep. Damn...it actually hurts. Brick should teach him martial arts.

...He fears for the future victims.

" Brick..."

" Hmm..."

"...Good morning."

Brick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Oh...right...It was midnight after all. How on did earth Brandon manage to stay awake?!

What was even more curious, though, is how Brick managed to run a mile at his top speed , then run back and taken his car without being mistaken for a thief at nearly midnight.

At least he didn't get caught on his run. And a crayon was not actually lost.

* * *

^.^ **Review! You guys always brighten my day! ...I'll check this again in about a year or so.**


End file.
